videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
PlayStation 2, PC: |Spielmodi =Einzel- und Mehrspieler |Medien = |Sprache =Sprache: Englisch Untertitel: Deutsch |Website = |USK =18 |PEGI =18 |ESRB = |Systemanforderungen = |Vorgänger =Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars |Nachfolger = }} Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony ist der zweite herunterladbare Inhalt zu Grand Theft Auto IV, der exklusiv für die Xbox 360 am 29. Oktober 2009 für ca. 20 Euro bzw. 1600 Microsoft-Punkte erschien. Ein selbstständiges CD-Pack mit beiden GTA-IV-Add-ons mit dem Namen „Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City“ ist parallel mit der zweiten sogenannten Episode veröffentlicht worden. Für dieses Pack wird nicht das originale GTA IV zum Spielen benötigt. Es erschien auch eine PC- und PlayStation-3-Version, da die Erfolge in Games for Windows Live zu sehen sind, und GP da dran steht. Es wurde dies von Rockstar Games bestätigt. „The Ballad of Gay Tony“ erschien zusammen mit „The Lost and Damned“ als Compilation „Episodes from Liberty City“ am 16. April 2010. Handlung In The Ballad of Gay Tony ist Luis Fernando Lopez der Protagonist, ein dominikanischer Straßengangster, der als persönlicher Bodyguard für Anthony „Gay Tony“ Prince, einen Nachtclub-Unternehmer und Ancelotti-Angehöriger, arbeitet. Luis muss oft wegen Gay Tony auch anderen Personen helfen, da Tony entweder hohe Schuldenberge bei gewissen Personen angehäuft hat oder Freunde von ihm sind. Bereits am Anfang wird man für Gay Tony für Dinge beauftragt, da dieser Schulden bei Rocco Pelosi hat, einem Ancelotti-Mitglied. In der Zwischenzeit gibt es auch Probleme mit Luis’ Mutter und seinen Freunden, die denken, dass er sich durch das Nachtclubgeschäft stark verändert hat. Anfangs wird man von Luis’ Mutter beauftragt, Schulden bei einem Kredithai zu begleichen, indem er illegale Untergrundkämpfe für ihn bestreitet. Luis muss allerdings absichtlich verlieren, damit der Kredithai sein auf Luis’ Gegner gesetztes Geld bekommt. Nach dieser Mission wird man von Armando Torres und Henrique Bardas aufgerufen, ihnen bei Drogendeals beizustehen – später auch bei den sogenannten „Drug Wars“-Missionen. Nachdem man die Missionen von Luis’ Mutter absolviert hat, wird man von Yusuf Amir angerufen, einem der reichsten Männer in Liberty City und Besitzer von mehreren Bauwerken. Obwohl Yusuf reich ist und er sich praktisch alles kaufen könnte, was er will, möchte er oft das „Original“, wie z.B. ein APC-Panzer oder einen Eisenbahnwaggon, während er auf einer normalen Fahrt durch LC ist. Jedoch will Yusuf seinen Vater, Abdul, stolz machen und beauftragt Luis, Abdul einen Prototyp des Buzzard (eine kleine Variante des Annihilator) von südafrikanischen Waffenschmugglern zu stehlen. Wenig später wird man von Mori Kibbutz, der Bruder von Brucie Kibbutz, angerufen, der ein äußerst großer Angeber gegenüber Brucie ist. Seine Missionen bestehen darin, einen Triathlon abschließen, ein paar Drogendealer töten und einen Bullet GT klauen, wobei man aber von der Polizei gejagt wird. Ein wenig später wird man wieder von Tony angerufen, da dieser Probleme mit einem Internet-Blogger „The Celebinator“ (eine Parodie an Perez Hilton) hat, da dieser behauptet, dass Tony und Luis ein Pärchen sind. Dabei lädt Tony den Celebinator für eine Flug-Tour ein. Jedoch wird der Celebinator von Luis runtergeworfen, da Luis ihm Angst einjagen will. Er wird allerdings von Luis gerade noch rechtzeitig aufgefangen und mit ihm per Fallschirm zu Boden gebracht. Vorher aber kauften Tony und Luis Diamanten von einem Koch, der auf der Platypus arbeitet. Allerdings wollten The Lost das Gleiche tun. Da aber, wie schon erwähnt, Tony und Luis zuerst am Zug waren, griffen The Lost die beiden an, um die Diamanten gewaltsam zuerobern. Der Lebensgefährte von Tony, Evan Moss, kommt dabei ums Leben. The Lost schaffen es tatsächlich, die Diamanten zu stehlen, diese werden wiederum von Luis zurückerobert, da letzterer den Deal zwischen Johnny Klebitz und dem Jüdischen Mob geplatzt hat. Luis kann durch seinen Hubschrauber, mit dem er auf dem Dach des Libertonian Museums gelandet ist, ungestört fliehen. Als Niko Bellic und Patrick McReary Gracie Ancelotti entführen, die Tochter des Ancelotti-Paten, müssen Tony und Luis die Diamanten wieder hergeben, um Gracie freizukaufen. Tony und Luis taten dies auch nur, um nicht von der Ancelotti-Familie getötet zu werden, falls sie Gracie nicht wieder lebend befreien. Gegen Ende bietet Rodislav Bulgarin Luis arbeit an. Seine Missionen bestehen darin, Marki Ashvilli, der Besitzer des Liberty City Rampage, einer Eishockeymannschaft, zu töten. Nachdem Luis Ashvilli tötete, beauftragt Bulgarin Luis dazu, ein korruptes N.O.O.S.E.-Team auszuschalten, da das Team angeblich mehrere Beweise besitzt, die besagen, das Bulgarin der war, der Marki Ashvilli tötete. Nach diesen Missionen findet Bulgarin heraus, dass Luis ursprünglich seine Diamanten stahl. Daraufhin schickt er Luis zu einem Dach, wo auf ihn eine Überraschung wartet. Bulgarin ruft ihn an und sagt, dass er nun wisse, dass Luis seine Diamanten stahl. Luis öffnet nach dem Anruf eine Pizzaschachtel, indem der Kopf des Kochs ist, bei dem Tony auch die Diamanten kaufte. Luis tötet daraufhin vier Scharfschützen und andere Gangster, die im Auftrag von Bulgarin handeln. Nach Rodislavs Missionen wird Luis von Rocco angerufen – Luis soll sich mit ihm im Middle Park treffen. Rocco sagt, dass Luis sich entscheiden soll, ob er Tony oder sich selbst das Leben nimmt, da die Ancelottis und Bulgarin entweder Tony oder Luis tot sehen wollen. Luis entscheidet sich im Club dann, Tony nicht zu töten und stattdessen Rocco’s Freund Vince zu erschießen. Dabei kommt die Russische Mafia in Tonys Club und wollen Tony und Luis töten. Jedoch bringen Tony und Luis sie dann um und entkommen aus dem Club. Da Tony es nicht mehr aushält mit dem Club, den Drogen und dem Stress, muss Luis Bulgarin endgültig ausschalten. In der letzten Mission zerstört Luis mehrere Heroin-Vans von Bulgarin, da er hofft, ihn dort auch zu treffen. Allerdings befindet sich lediglich Timur hier. Timur erklärt Luis dann, dass sich Bulgarin mit seinem Jet im Ausland absetzten will und er keine Chance mehr hat, ihn aufzuhalten. Luis tötet nach einer kleinen Verfolgungsjagd in Funland Timur und rast mit einer Bati Custom zum Flughafen, um Bulgarins Jet doch noch aufzuhalten. Luis rast dem startenden Jet entgegen und tötet während der Fahrt auch noch einen von Bulgarins Männer, der ihm während der Jagd vom Jet aus beschoss. Luis schafft gerade noch den Sprung in den Jet und tötet im Jet mehrere von Bulgarins Männern und schlussendlich auch Bulgarin, nachdem letzterer Luis mit einer Granate drohte, sie beide in die Luft zu sprengen. Bulgarin zündet die Granate, wird allerdings wenige Sekunden später von Luis erschossen. Die Granate explodiert und Luis kann gerade noch rechtzeitig mit einem Fallschirm aus dem bereits brennendem Wrack herausspringen. Features *Eine komplett neue Handlung, wobei auch zusammenhängende Missionen existieren wie z.B. Three Leaf Clover oder Diamond's are a Girl's best Friend. * Es besteht die Möglichkeit, Missionen auf dem Handy zu wiederholen (nachdem man die Story beendet hat), jedoch wird auch angezeigt, wie gut man in der Mission war und man bekommt 100%, wenn alle Aufgaben in der Mission erledigt sind. Die Missionen können öfters wiederholt werden, bis alle Aufgaben erfüllt sind. In der Mission dürfen aber keine Cheats oder Taxen verwendet werden, dann gilt die Mission zwar als erfüllt, aber das Ergebnis wird nicht angezeigt. *Neue Waffen z.B. die Automatische Schrotflinte (explosive Schrotflinte) oder die goldene Uzi (bekommt man von Yusuf Amir, käuflich von Armando Torres oder nach 50 Drogenkriege im Speicherhaus), sowie Klebebomben (Sticky Bombs), die an alles und jedem kleben bleiben, die von Passanten oft nicht zu erkennen sind und eine sehr hohe Kraft besitzen (etwa die eines Raketenwerfers). Klebebomben existieren auch in GTA San Andreas (siehe Rucksackbomben). *Neue Autos (z.B. der Super Diamond, das Caddy, der N.O.O.S.E. APC und der Bullet), neue Motorräder (z.B. der Vader und die Akuma) und neue Helikopter (z.B. der Buzzard) sind vorhanden. *Neue Fernsehprogramme, u.a. die bekannteste Show: Princess Robot Bubblegum. *Neue Radioprogramme: Vice City FM ( 80's), Self-Actualization FM (beruhigend) und Ramjam FM (Reggae) und völlig neue Lieder. Die neuen Radioprogramme sind nur auf dem CD-Pack GTA: Episodes from Liberty City vorhanden. *Neue Internetinhalte *Auch wenn man nur ein Speicherhaus besitzt, hat man die Möglichkeit, seine Autos auf den Parkplätzen, die einen in GTA IV und The Lost and Damned gehört haben, zu stellen. *Neue Nebenmissionen (Drogenkriege und Nebencharaktere) sowie neue Achievements *Neue Aktivitäten: Base-Jumping, Golf, Käfigkämpfe *In Tony's Clubs könnt ihr: als Club Management arbeiten, tanzen, Gruppentanz machen (nur, wenn ihr vorher gut getanzt habt), ein paar Shots zu sich nehmen und ein Wetttrinken veranstalten. Siehe auch *100%Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Waffen in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Fahrzeuge in The Ballad of Gay Tony Links *Offizielle The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Website Kategorie:2009 Kategorie:2010 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:PC Spiel Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Importiert